Runescape
RuneScape is a MMORPG (massively multiplayer online role-playing game) implemented using Java, with over two million inactive players using over 120 Dell servers. RuneScape was created by a mentally retarded farm boy in a desperate attempt to raise money for food, but was stolen and launched by Jagex Limited and Spider-man on 4 January 2001 and offers both pay-to-play (P2P) and free-to-play (F2P) membership options to players. RuneScape is designed to be accessible from any location with an illegally pirated internet connection. Overview RuneScape is a MMORPG that is not comparable to Guild Wars and Everquest. Players set their own ordinary goals in the game, deciding which of the available Elvin chicks they wish to pursue. Players can increase their experience, or "train", in any of the available skills from combat to farming, complete quests, develop skills, and bang e-chicks with e-friends and other players. Players interact with each other through chat, trade, mutual missions, mini-games, mickey-games, and visiting in each other's houses. During peak hours, more than 100,000 players are often online simultaneously talking about long helms. The record number of players, 197,000 simultaneous players, was reached during a Good Charlette concert in February 2006, making it the most popular online Java based game in the world. There are 131 RuneScape servers which can each take 2,000 players, and 2 RuneScape classic servers which can each take 1,250 players. Allowing a maxmium of 264,500 players at once. The RuneScape servers, or "worlds", are located in the United Kingdom (18 servers), the United States (79), Canada (14), the China (6), Australia (6) and Soviet Russia (8). RuneScape is usually updated weekly, with the common addition of new quests and items. Larger updates are less frequent than you know what and can include additions of new locations, skills, items, mini-games, or mickey-games. History and Development Runescape has no history. Combat Combat is an important aspect of RuneScape, as killing monsters is one of the most direct ways of gaining wealth in terms of both cash and items. Combat is also needed to successfully rape a lower level Elvin female character. Combat levels are calculated using the seven combat skills: attack, strength, defence, hitpoints, magic, prayer, and ranged. Other skills increase players' total levels and overall rankings but not their combat levels. The maximum combat level in RuneScape Classic is 123, and the maximum in the current RuneScape is 138. Combat is subdivided into three primary categories: *Melee - fighting with weapons *Magic - fighting with magic spells *Ranged - fighting with projectiles Unlike many similar games, character classes do not exist in RuneScape. Players are not bound to a specific category of combat, and they may freely change between the three forms of combat at any time simply by switching weapons, armours, and methods of attack. Players can even carry the weapons and armours of all three combat categories in their inventories and switch back and forth at will. Many players also combine combat types to a degree. Players may choose to wear ranger armour and wield melee weapons, as melee weapons are more effective against mages and ranged armour provides the best defence against mages as well. Weapons There are many types of weapons in RuneScape, such as swords, bows and arrows, and magical stashes. Different weapons have different powers, strengths, requirements, and penitration points. Weapons are generally ranked by attack bonus and speed, but consideration is also given to the availability of special attacks or other special abilities. Stronger players generally use more powerful weapons than weaker players. Monsters Many NPCs populate RuneScape. Since you can't play as them, no one cares about them. Player versus Player Combat Players often like to fight against other players rather than NPCs. RuneScape offers several areas where player on player (PoP) violence may occur. The most common place is in the Wilderness. In the Wilderness, players risk their lives for Freedom and, more importantly, their items, challenging other players. Another common area for PoP combat is Castle Wars, where players may simply have fun fighting others, risking no items. Other areas for PoP combat include the Duel Arena and the TzHaar Fight Pit. Skills for coal.]] Skills are the abilities that enable players to perform oral activities in the game. Players gain massive experience in a skill when they perform oral activities that utilise that skill, for instance mining a rock would increase the mining skill. In general, the higher level it requires to perform a task, the more massive experience points the oral performer receives, and the more desirable the result is. The combined skill level of a player partly symbolises the player's status in the game. The RuneScape hiscores list can be viewed by all players, and players with higher combined, or overall, levels are well known. There are currently 22 skills including: *Oral Extraction skills *Oral Processing skills *Combat skills *Independent skills ass Quests Quests in RuneScape are one-time adventures that serve a variety of purposes. The novice quests act as tutorials to acquaint new users with the various skills and abilities they will need in the game and are usually linear in nature. The harder quests are designed to challenge the skills of experienced players to resolve a world conflict of some kind, which might just open up a new area to be explored and sexually exploited for fun and profit. Quests may be started in several places around the RuneScape world. All quests include some kind of reward, such as money, rare or valuable items, or an increase in oral skill experience. Most quests also give the player a number of "quest points", usually ilrelevent to the difficulty of the quest. A small number of quest points is required to start some quests, as a demonstration of ability. Some quests are part of an overfapping storyline, the most famous of which is the Plague City story line, which has been in RuneScape for several billion years and currently contains seven separate quests. On 15 March 2006, Jagex released the hundredth quest, Recipe for Disaster, which is a sequel to the first quest, Cook's Assistant. Mini-Games RuneScape has a number of mini-games, which are activities, somewhat like quests, that can be done multiple times. Located within the overall game of RuneScape, they take place in certain areas, and normally involve a certain skill. Many mini-games involve cooperative efforts or allow players to compete with each other. Popular mini-games include Castle Wars and Barrows. Mickey-Games RuneScape has a number of mickey-games, which are oral activities, somewhat like quests, that can be done harder and harder. Located within the overall game of RuneScape, they take place in certain areas, and normally involve a certain skill. Many mickey-games involve cooperative efforts or allow players to compete with each other. Popular mickey-games do not include Castle Wars and Barrows. Community Players of RuneScape represent a wide range of nationalities and ages; however, because the game itself is chuck full of coal steeling Beaners. Game language RuneScape players have developed their own written language, which can be incomprehensible to outsiders and difficult for newcomers to learn. This consists mostly of the proliferation of in-game terminology and the abbreviation of commonly useful words. Players will also frequently use common Internet slang when such is allowed by the language filter. The use of slang and abbreviations allows for easier communication between established players despite the small space available in the in-game messaging system. For example, an established player might say "i oral ur pl8 (g) for r2h and 100k ardy world2" While this would be incomprehensible to new players, established players would know it means - "I will trade you your gold-trimmed rune platebody for a rune two-handed sword and 100,000 gold pieces in Ardougne, on world two." Graphics Although RuneScape currently has fully 3D graphics, some people know that RuneScape's graphics are bad. However, the game is developed using Java, which focuses on having graphics compact enough to be loaded quickly in a browser, and as such, there comes a point where the quality of the graphics cannot be further improved. Like many online games, RuneScape does not sport Next-Gen graphics, but players are quick to point out that the quality of a game does not depend solely on its graphics. Since the game does not require a download or a CD to play, and it is played entirely on the desktop explorer, the game's graphics will never reach the same standard as modern PC games. Not only that, but it doesn't have good gameplay, so it sucks. Character Animations There are many different animations in the game for the variety of things players can do, from combat to the numerous quests. There are also "emos", which are animations that allow players to express an emotion whenever they feel sad and depresses. Detail Levels RuneScape can be run in high or low detail level. They both look equally shitty. Economy The RuneScape economy is similar in many ways to real-world economies, as supply and demand and spontaneous spawning play an important role in determining the price of items.